


She Smiled Sweetly

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph is a lady of Earth Kingdom nobility – when it suits her purposes (i.e. she's bored.) Sokka calls her on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Smiled Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, using the theme: be sweet, be false.

* * *

           The high-pitched giggle ringing out over the crowd made Sokka cringe. Knowing exactly where it had originated from, he worked his way through the crowd – did the Earth King have to invite him to these stupid things every year? – and spotted her standing at the edge of the ballroom, her fan up over her mouth in a teasing manner.   
   
           He approached from behind, a frown on his face, and a moment later Toph sent the boy she'd been flirting with away with the simple wave of her hand and a sickeningly sweet plea for fresh drinks.  
   
           "I can feel you staring, Meathead," she called once the boy was safely out of hearing range.   
   
           "Why do you do that?" he grumbled, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the surface of the ballroom – he knew it annoyed her and as he was just as annoyed with her it seemed fair, if immature, play.   
   
           "Do what?" She asked, though there was no defense behind the comeback. She knew exactly what she was doing.  
   
           "Give them hope." Sokka gestured at the nobles milling around the large ballroom. "They don't realize you're making fun of them when you act flirty like that."  
   
           "Why Sokka!" Her tone was one of mock scandalization, and she tilted her head towards him in the picture of perfect innocence. "I'm only acting as they would expect of a lady of the Bei Fong clan."  
   
           "I've heard you deny the Bei Fong name three times in the last four months and yesterday you splashed through a giant mud puddle in that dress of yours and claimed you much preferred it when people couldn't tell if you were a girl or a boy." Sokka informed her flatly.   
   
           She had no response and instead laughed, turning on him a smile – her _real_ smile, that wide, toothy one that took up more of her face than he thought physically possible and not that close-mouthed, thin-lipped simper she'd been using all night. Sokka rolled his eyes and suddenly decided that it was quite fine with him if she wanted to pretend in front of those other boys – none of them were good enough for her true smile anyway.

* * *


End file.
